This study is a randomized prospective comparison of two treatments for localized advanced extremity melanoma. Patients will received either the new experimental therapy, hyperthermic isolated limb perfusion with melphalan tumor necrosis factors and interferon-gamma, or will be randomly assigned to receive what has been advocated as the standard therapy, hyperthermic limb perfusion with melphalan alone. Local response rate and its duration will be followed prospectively.